Ein dunkles Geheimnis
by Ya-Gakusei-Shikon
Summary: Eine Geschichte, die nicht für jedes gemüt ist, für einen starken magen. Es geht um eine(n) neue(n) Lehrer (OC) und Schülerin (OC), die im laufe der Geschichte sich immer mehr in der Schule intrigieren und manche dummen Sachen anstellen werden. Ich benutze sonst die Standard Namen von den Figuren, wie sie im Anime vorkamen.
1. Der neue Lehrer - Chapter 1

**Der neue Lehrer**

**Meine aller erste Story zu Lucky Star.**

**Die Story wird sich kurzzeitig an den Anime „Folge 15" lehnen, aber dann gleich vom Anime abgehen, da ich die Story etwas anders erzählen werde. Zudem ist zu sagen, dass ich einen OC als Lehrer und einen anderen OC als Schüler einbinden werde. Ich gebe schon im voraus eine Warnung ab „Ich bin nicht verantwortlich für bleibende Schäden, die durch diese Story möglicherweise entstehen können.".**

**Jetzt folgt die Story.**

**- In der Schule -**

Eine neue Schulzeit beginnt und alle Schüler und Schülerinnen stehen im Flur der Schule und Erkundigen sich in welcher Klasse sie eingeteilt sind.

Konata und ihre Freundinnen erfreuen sich, dass Sie in der selben Klasse untergekommen sind außer Kagami, sie wurde in eine anderen Klasse eingeteilt. Was Konata beruhigte und fing an Kagami zu trösten mit einem breiten lächeln „ Mach dir nichts draus. Es ist besser, wenn du in einer anderen Klasse bist, dann bekommt Sensai Kuroi es nicht mit, wenn ich bei dir die Hausaufgaben abschreibe." darauf Kagami „ Ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet von dir.".

Nachdem sich die Stimmung wieder gelegt hat, gingen Sie zu Ihrem Klassenzimmer. Nach einigen Minuten kamen auch Minami und Yutaka in den Flur, wo die Klassenaufteilung stand. Die beiden sind eine Klassenstufe niedriger als Konata, sie ist die Schwester von Yutaka. Die kleine Yutaka hat neben sich eine düstere Person, die Ihr einen kalten Schauer einbrachte und gleichzeitig schwitzen ließ, wahrgenommen und Sie erschrak. Die besagte Person stellte sich ohne Ankündigung ihr einfach vor „ Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen neuen Schulanfang, wenn Sie gestatten mein Name ist Iriguchi Ariga-tou. Ich werde dieses Schuljahr in Ihrer Klasse unterrichten. ". Yutaka war so fassungslos „ I-Ich b-b-bin s-sehr er-erfreut." murmelte Sie vor angst. Die Schulklingel ertönte und Yutaka erschrak ein zweites mal. Iriguchi: „ Sie müssen sich doch nicht vor einer Schulklingel erschrecken kommen Sie mit mir.". Die beiden Schülerinnen gehen mit dem Lehrer ins Klassenzimmer.

**- Klassenraum -**

Konata und ihre Freundinnen saßen noch nicht auf Ihre Sitzplätze als plötzlich die Klassenzimmertür aufsprang und eine keuchende Lehrerin hing am Türrahmen Ihr Name ist Nanako Kuroi. Sie schnappte nach Luft und lief mit aggressiven Schritten durch den Klassenraum. Nach einigen Schritten stand Sie vorm Lehrerpult und ließ Ihre Unterlagen fallen.

Alle Schüler erschraken durch diesen lauten knall, den die Lehrerin erzeugte. Alle Schüle gingen zügig zu Ihren Sitzplätzen.

Kuroi schloss Ihre Augen und gab einen lauten Seufzer von sich „ Ich würde jetzt zu gern schlafen und mich von meiner Spiel Nacht erholen, aber nun gut ich freue mich auf ein neues Schuljahr mit euch ". Ohne groß nachzudenken lass Sie laut Ihren Lehrplan vor. Jeder Schüler soll eine genaue Vorstellung haben, was Ihm oder Ihr in diesem Schuljahr erwartet.

Kuroi war so vertieft in Ihrer Erzählung, dass Sie nicht bemerkte wie sich eine Schülerin ins Klassenzimmer schlich. Plötzlich ertönte eine schrille Stimme „ Sensai ! Hier ist eine unbekannte Schülerin gekommen !", sagte Konata und störte damit die Lehrerin, die damit total aus Ihrem Konzept gebracht wurde. Kuroi war fassungslos, weil Sie dachte es wären alle Schüler anwesend, aber dann viel Ihr ein, was Sie durch den schnellen lauf zum Klassenzimmer vergessen hatte, dass Sie heute früh erfahren hatte, dass Sie eine Austauschschülerin bekommt. Kuroi rief die neue Schülerin zu sich und sagte Ihr, dass Sie sich der Klasse vorstellen solle. Die Schülerin zögerte erst einige Sekunden, weil sie mit solch einer Situation gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Die Austauschschülerin redete mit einer rauen Stimme „ Ich heiße Toire Deguchi-mi und freue mich auf ein gemeinsames und hoffentlich auch ein gutes Schuljahr.".

Als Deguchi-mi ihren Satz zu ende sagte, hatte sie ein leichtes, unsympathisches Grinsen im Gesicht „_Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade Gesagt habe. Wie auch immer ich habe ein gutes Gefühl an einem richtigen Ort gelandet zu sein, wo ich mein Spaß haben kann.". _

Die Lehrerin beugte sich vor der Schülerin und legte Ihre Hand auf Ihrer Schulter nieder „ Das hast du aber schön gesagt und nun such dir schnell einen Sitzplatz.". Deguchi-mi lief ein weiteres mal durch den Klassenraum zu Ihren erwählten Sitzplatz von wo aus Sie den Unterricht sehr gut verfolgen kann. Sie hat sich für einen Sitzplatz, der in der letzten Reihe war, entschieden. Als sie davor stand ließ Sie Ihre Tasche auf den Tisch fallen und holte einen großen Kasten, der eine viel fallt an Reinigungsmitteln enthielt, raus.

Deguchi-mi nahm sich ein Staublappen heraus und sprühte es mit einer unbekannten Chemikalie ein. Nachdem Sie dies gemacht hatte, nahm Sie ihre Tasche vom Tisch und rieb den Schultisch damit ein. Während Sie Ihren Schultisch putzte konnte Tsukasa einen Blick, den Sie nie vergessen wird, erhaschen. Tsukasa sah einen niedlichen Haargummi in Ihren Haaren hängen und war total von diesem Haargummi angetan.

Deguchi-mi war fertig mit Ihrer Putz-Arbeit und ließ sich dann auf dem Stuhl, den Sie auch fein säuberlich gereinigt hatte, nieder.

Alle Schüler und einschließlich die Lehrerin hatten einen unfassbaren Gesichtsausdruck, wie Deguchi-mi Ihren Sitzplatz hergerichtet hatte.

Kuroi schüttelte den Kopf und wollte mit Ihrer Ausführung fort fahren, wenn da nicht das Schulklingen gewesen wäre, da konnte Sie nichts anderes sagen als „ Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen – Bitte seit nicht mehr so nachlässig mit euren Hausaufgaben, wie im letzten Schuljahr.". Mit diesen Worten beendete Kuroi die erste Schuleinheit und entließ die Schülerschar der Freiheit.

**- Der Heim weg -**

Alle Schüler verließen das Schulgelände bis auf die Lehrer, die mussten noch zu einer Konferenz gehen, da am frühen morgen nicht alle Lehrer anwesend waren.

Konata und Ihre Freundinnen waren auf dem Heimweg als die Gruppe eine Stimme, die nach Deguchi-mi klang, hörten. „ Hallo euch allen – Sagt mal hättet ihr nicht Lust mich in eurer Stadt herumzuführen ?". Konata: „ Klar! Lass uns doch gleich ins Café gehen.". „ Nein, hör auf die neue in irgendein Anime oder Manga Café zu zerren", meinte Kagami. Die beiden zankten sich noch eine Weile. Deguchi-mi konnte es nicht mit ansehen „ Bitte – Hört auf euch zu streiten. Ich würde ganz gern in solch ein Café mal gehen." - „_Ich mag zwar keine Café 's aber wie auch immer. Ich muss mich irgendwie in diese Gruppe einbeziehen um keinen verdacht auf mich zu lenken. Ich muss noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen um meine Ziele zu erreichen._" dachte Deguchi-mi und musste kurz ein lautes, böses kichern von sich geben. Konata hatte eine Mimik im Gesicht, welches Kagami total missfiel.

Die Gruppe ging nun weiter in Richtung Innenstadt. Als Sie vor dem Café standen und dieses gerade betreten wollten, ertönte eine Melodie, die düster war als die Nacht. Diguchi-mi ging an Ihr Handy und nahm etwas Abstand von der Gruppe. Als das Telefonat beendet war, ging Sie zur Gruppe zurück und sagte in aller eile „ Wir müssen die gemeinsame Zeit verschieben. Ich muss jetzt schnell nach Hause. Tschüss " und von Ihr hat man nichts mehr gesehen als nur eine kleine Staubwolke, die aufgewirbelt wurde.

Konata dachte laut „ Dann kann ich ja doch mein Online Game fortführen, weil ich muss noch mich auf Rüsten für die nächste Schlacht gegen die dunkle Macht. ".

Die anderen Miyuki, Tsukasa und Kagami gingen weiter bis zur Straßenkreuzung, wo sich Ihre Wege trennten. Miyuki verabschiedete sich förmlich bei den anderen beiden und ging fort. Die beiden Schwestern gingen auch weiter.


	2. Unbestraft (Teil1) - Chapter 2

**Ein vergehen bleibt unbestraft ( Teil 1 )**

**Ihr musstet lange genug warten. Jetzt kommt eine Fortführung der Story. **

Es began ein neuer Tag für Konata und Ihre Freundinnen, für Minami und Yutaka. Alle hatten ihr eigenes morge Ritual. Es war noch eine menge Zeit bis die Schule anfängt.

**- Konata 's zu Hause -**

"Ich werde noch schnell meine Ressourcen aufstocken bevor ich ins Bett gehe" sparch Konata ganz verträumt vorm Computer. Sie satz 20 weitere Minuten vorm Computer als plötzlich der Wecker klingelte. Konata fiel vom Stuhl " Was ist jetzt los ? Ich wollte doch nur eine kleine Runde Farmen und schnell noch eine Quest beenden.".

"_Puhh...Dann werd ich mich in der Schule ausruhen müssen. Da passiert ja eh nichts wichtiges. Sonst lese ich ja immer meine Mangas._".

Konata erledigte jede Aufgabe sehr träge und langsam. Nachdem Sie es geschaft hatte sich zu waschen und anzuziehen. Drang eine Stimme in Ihr Ohr und Konata konnte diese Stimme noch nicht ganz verstehen. Sie ging in die Richtung der Stimme um zu wissen wer Sie da ruft. Konata kam an der Treppe an und in Ihren Augen sah die Treppe sehr lang aus, als hätte die Treppe kein ende. Sie lief die treppe hinunter - Stufe für Stufe – Sie erreichte das Fuß ende der Treppe endlich nach 1. Minute, weil Sie die Treppe im halb Schlaf benutzt hat. Schließlich erreichte Sie das Wohnzimmer und Sie konnte Ihren Augen nicht glauben, was Sie da sah.

"_Vater ist schon wieder vorm Fernsehr eingeschlafen. Ich werde Ihm mal Wecken._".

Konata ging in die Küche, die direkt verbunden war mit dem Wohnzimmer, und holte eine Pfanne aus dem Regal und nahm sich noch einen Holzlöffel aus der Schublade. Konata schleichte sich ganz langsam zu Soujirou ( Vater ). Nachdem Sie den kleinen weg zurück gelegt hatte, hebte Konata die Pfanne hoch mit dem Holzlöffel und fing an zu Trommeln. Konata konnte sehr laut Trommeln, dass Soujirou total auf sprang und sich an der Decke den Kopf stoßte. " Das wird heut ein schöner Tag. Entlich ist er wach. Nun kannst du mir mein Lunch essen zubereiten." sagte Konata sehr verschlafen. Als Soujirou sich vorm schreck erholt hatte, ging er zur Küche und hatte sich ersteinmal ein Glass Wasser genähmigt. Er bereitete das Lunch-Paket vor und gab es dann Konata, als er die Büchste geschloßen hatte.

Soujirou: " Nimm dein Lunch-Paket und geh los zur Schule, dass du nicht zu spät kommst. Ich muss heute auch früh los um meine neue Kamera zu testen, wenn ich mich noch beeile, dann bekomme ich noch einen guten Schnappschuss von den kleinen Schulmädchen." - _"Die kleinen Mädchen sehen so niedlich aus in Ihren Schuluniformen, da möchte man doch gleich eins mitnehmen. Nicht mehr so viel darüber nachdenken, sondern endlich los gehen, aber zuvor noch einige Filmnegative einpacken, dass ich genug Material habe um meine Bilder Gallery zu erweitern." bei diesen gedanken gängen sieht man bei Soujirou ein rotes Gesicht und funkelnde Augen, die vor freude strahlen. _

" _Währe dies ein Anime, dann wäre es ja in Ordnung, aber das ist das realle Leben. Ich hoffe nur, dass er nichts dummes anstellt._" dachte Konata und ging in den Flur und zog sich Ihre Jacke an und ging zur Schule.

Soujirou kam wieder zu sich und nahm sich schnell seine Fotonegativ-Verpackungen aus der Schublande unterm Fernsehr, wo auch eine große Ansammlung von Adult-Magazine zu finden waren. Jetzt hat auch Soujirou das Haus verlassen und ging zu seiner lieblingsstelle, wo er immer eine ganze Mädchen meute Fotographieren kann.

**- ****Deguchi-mi 's zu Hause -**

Deguchi-mi war schon lange Wach bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu sehen waren, denn Sie hatte einiges zu tun im Keller. Es roch ganz schlim im Keller nach Chimekalien und anderen undefinierbaren gerüchen. Im Keller standen einige Gefäße herum in den Regalen. In machen Gefäßen waren verstimmelte Tierbeine oder sonstige abgehackte Körperteile. Man konnte sich in diesem Keller leicht verlaufen, denn die Regal waren merkwürdig Angeordnet, dass niemand den Keller mit einmal überblicken konnte.

Ein merkwürdiges lachen kam aus einer dunklen Ecke des Kellers gefolgt mit einer dunklen, rauen Stimme. "Ich habe es geschaft. Die Formel ist nun vollständig. Jetzt brauche Ich nur noch eine Person, die diese Mixtur tringt." nachdem gesagtem – hörte man einige schaurige Lachen, die so entsätzlich waren, dass es den anschein hatte, dass es draußen Donnerte und Blitzte.

Deguchi-mi sah auf die Uhr, die neben Ihre Werkbank stand, und freute sich. Deguchi-mi holte sich ein Behälter, den Sie mit der komisch leuchtenden Flüßigkeit fühlte, und verschloß diesen sorgfälltig, dass nicht auslaufen konnte. Als Sie fertig war ging Sie mit dem Behälter nach oben und stellte diesen vor der Tür ab und ging zum Schrank, der neben der Tür stand. Deguchi-mi holte sich eine große Tasche aus dem Schrank, damit Sie den Behälter mitnehmen konnte. Nachdem Sie den Behalter, der zu vor an der Tür stand, eingebackt hat, zog Sie sich Ihre kleine Jacke an und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Schule.

**- Auf der Straße -**

Konata lief schlendert durch die gegend bis zur Bushaltestelle, als Sie an der Haltestelle eintraff warteten schon Kagami-chan und Tsukasa-chan auf Sie. Die Schwestern begrüßten Konata herzlich.

" Konata-chan – ehm – Du schaust ja sehr müde aus. Konntest du nicht gut schlafen ? " sagte Kagami.

Konata erwiderte " Nein, ich habe gar nicht geschlafen die Nacht. Ich musste mein Online Game weiter spielen, weil ich sonst keine Chance habe gegen die anderen. Sie dürfen kein höheres Level haben als ich, sonst habe ich viel zu tun um diesen verlust wieder auszugleichen."

Kagami klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn, weil Sie es nicht glauben konnte, was Konata Ihr da erzählte. Die Gruppe redete über verschiedene Dinge, die für uns unverständlich sind.

Einige Minuten später kam Miyuki um die Ecke gerannt, weil hinter Ihr der Bus war und Sie wollte unbedingt vor dem Bus an der Haltestelle sein. Der Bus musste an der einen Ampel warten und Miyuki wollte gerade etwas verschnaufen, da der Bus anhilte, aber dies war nur von kurzer dauer, da die Ampel schon länger Rot gezeigt hatte. Miyuki musste als noch die letzten Meter rennen und Sie schaffte es schließlich auch wenn Sie aus der Puste war, war Sie doch zufrieden, dass Sie vor dem Bus an der Haltestelle war.

" Warum hast du dich den so abgehetzt ? " fragte Konata.

Miyuki-san erwiderte " Ich bin zu spät los gekommen, da mich meine Mutter aufgehalten hat, und wollte noch den Bus erreichen, dass wir zusammen fahren können.".

Konata machte einen langen Seufzer " Miyuki-chan – Dieser Bus war doch nicht der richtige. Du hättest noch 5 Minuten gehabt bevor der Bus kommt. ".

Miyuki wurde Rot vor Verlegenheit und fasste sich mit beiden Händen ins Gesicht.

Es sind jetzt einige Minuten vergangen. Der Bus kam auch etwas zu spät, aber Konata und Ihre Freundinnen waren alle beisammen und stiegen in den Bus ein.

Einige Blocks entfernt von der Bushaltestelle stand Sojirou auf einer Wiese, die wiederum auf eine erhöhten Stelle lag. Er lag auf der Wiese mit seinem Fotoaperat und schoß einige Bilder von den vorbei laufenden Schülerinnen, die in den Matrosenuniformen einfach süß aussahen. Er machte einige Bilder und hatte fast alle Fotonegative verbraucht, als plötzlich ein Pfeifen ertönte.

**- Forsetzung folgt -**


	3. Unbestraft (Teil2) - Chapter 2

**Ein vergehen bleibt unbestraft ( Teil 2 )**

**Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit gefunden um weiter zu schreiben, aber nun dachte ich, dass es mal wieder eine Geschichte geben sollte.**

**- Auf der Straße -**

Sojirou hatte fast alle Fotonegative verbraucht. Als er plötzlich ein Pfeifton, welcher nicht aus der nähe, sondern auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite kam, hörte. Auf dieser Straßenseite stand ein Polizist, der zu Sojirou hinaufblickte. Sojirou bekam Angst und stand nervös auf und lief schnell davon ,wobei der Polizist ihn auf das Schild hinweisen „Naturschutzgebiet – Bitte den rasen nicht betreten !" wollte.

Als Sojirou vom Rasen herunter war, ging der Polizist seiner Wege. Aber Sojirou rannte wie er nur konnte nach Hause. Er musste nur noch zwei Kurven passieren um nach Hause zu gelangen. Als er versuchte um die vorletzte Kurve zu kommen, überrannte er ein kleines Mädchen, welches anfing zu heulen. Die Mutter des süßen Mädchens beschimpfte den Sojirou der maßen mit Worten, dass er ganz sauer wurde und brüllte so laut zurück, dass sie erschrak und er fliehen konnte. Sojirou war total aus der Puste, aber er freute sich, dass er heute wieder eine viel zahl an neuen Bildern von kleinen Schulmädchen machen konnte. Er versteckte die Fotonegative in einer geheimen Schublade, die unter dem Fernseher lag, schaltete danach den Fernseher an und schlief dabei ein.

Fern weg vom zu Hause der Familie Izumi lief ein Mädchen namens Deguchi-mi eine Straße entlang zur Schule. Deguchi-mi hatte ein Teuflisches grinsen im Gesicht. _„Wenn ich endlich in der Schule angekommen bin, dann kann ich etwas Angst verbreiten."_, dachte Deguchi-mi und ließ dabei ein grauenhaftes lachen los, während sie weiter lief. Sie kam an einer Bushaltestelle vorbei, wo sie ihre Klassenkameradinnen an traf. Deguchi-mi hielt sich jedoch bedeckt, dass die anderen nichts bemerkten.

Nach einiger Zeit kam der Bus und alle stiegen ein, die an der Bushaltestelle standen. Es vergingen einige Minuten bis der Bus die Haltestelle erreichte, wo Konata und ihre Freundinnen aussteigen mussten, außer Deguchi, die musste aus dem Bus schleichen, dass die andere sie nicht bemerkten.

**- In der Schule -**

Es war laut in den Gängen und man konnte beinahe die Schulklingel nicht hören. Alle Schüler machten sich auf zu den Klassenräumen.

Nanako betrat das Klassenzimmer, alle Schüler und Schülerinnen standen auf und begrüßten die Lehrerin. Nachdem die Lehrerin allen befahl sich zu setzen, hörte man Stühle auf dem Boden schleifen, weil sie nicht angehoben wurden, sondern nur ran gezogen.

Einige Zeit verging und die Schüler wurden schon ungeduldig, weil der Unterricht schon recht lang andauerte, dass alle schon nervös auf das Klingeln warteten. Nanako beendete den Unterricht bevor es klingelte und ließ die Schüler zu ihrer wohl verdienten Pause gehen. Die meisten Schüler gingen in die Cafeteria und aßen dort zu Mittag, aber manche Schüler hatten auch ein Lunchpaket dabei und aßen im Klassenzimmer.

Diguchi-mi war schon ganz hibbelig, weil Sie es kaum noch erwarten konnte endlich ihr Gefäß aus ihrer Tasche zu holen und den Inhalt unter ein Lunchpaket zu rühren. Sie musste auf einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt warten, wo sie ungestört ihr Ding durchziehen konnte. Es sollte auch nicht lange Dauern, weil Konata und ihre Freundinnen schon wieder eine lebhafte Unterhaltung führten, dass sie ihre Umgebung nicht mehr war nahmen. Deguchi-mi ging schnell rüber und ließ drei Tropfen auf das Lunchpaket von Konata fallen und verließ das Klassenzimmer und ging zum Klassenraum von Minami. Deguchi-mi sah auch hier ihre Chance einige Tropfen in ein Lunchpaket zu hinterlassen. Diesmal hatte sie 10 Tropfen fallen lassen auf Minami 's Lunchpaket und ging wieder fort um nicht erwischt zu werden. Deguchi-mi ging wieder in ihren Klassenzimmer zurück und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl, den sie zuvor wieder gereinigt hatte bevor der Unterricht anfing.

Die Mittagspause hielt nicht sehr lange an, weil die Schulklingel schon wieder klingelte und alle Schüler machten sich wieder auf in die Klassenräume zu verschwinden. Nanako kam etwas zu spät zum Unterricht und entschuldigte sich bei der Klasse. Nachdem die Förmlichkeiten abgeschlossen waren fuhr sie mit dem Unterricht fort. Deguchi-mi konnte den Unterricht nicht wirklich folgen, weil sie nur noch die Augen auf Konata, die das infizierte Lunchpaket fraß, hatte. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten was passieren würde, aber der Unterricht war fast vorbei und nichts geschah. Deguchi-mi konnte es nicht verstehen, denn es müsste doch eigentlich etwas passieren, aber dann dachte sie _„Wenn es bei Ihr nicht funktioniert, dann habe ich immer noch die andere Person."_.

Nanako schaute auf die Uhr und bekundete der Klasse, dass der Unterricht bald vorbei sei, aber bevor die Lehrerin den Unterricht beenden konnte, musste sie noch einige Worte an die Schülerschaft abgeben „Ich werde euch noch einige Hausaufgaben mitgeben, dass ihr etwas zu tun habt.". Mit diesen Worten von Nanako schickte sie die Schüler nach Hause, da die Schulklingel gleich ertönen würde. Als die ersten Schüler den Raum verlassen wollten, klingelte die Schulklingel

Im anderen Klassenraum, wo Minami Unterricht hat, war noch Unterricht und der Lehrer sah nicht so aus als würde er den Unterricht gleich beenden. Iriguchi erzählte einige Passagen und langweilte die gesamte Klasse damit, aber nach einer weiteren halben Stunde machte auch Iriguchi einen Schlussstrich und ließ die Schüler gehen mit folgenden Worten „Ich mag es bei euch zu sein. Der Unterricht mit euch macht mir großen Spaß." als diese Äußerung fertig war kam ihm ein Gedanke hoch _„Ich muss aufpassen was ich sage, weil ich finde alle Mädchen hier sehr niedlich. Aber ich bin ja Lehrer und werde diese Schülerinnen immer wieder sehen. Ich habe echt Glück Lehrer zu sein."_.

Nanako kam am Klassenzimmer von Iriguchi vorbei und sie schaute herein. Den Blick den sie erhaschte war ihr so wundervoll, dass sie schnell weg rennen musste, weil sie ganz rot im Gesicht wurde. Iriguchi bemerkte nicht, dass jemand vor der Tür stand, weil er immer noch in seiner Traumwelt war. Nach einer guten gefühlten Stunde erwachte Iriguchi aus seinen Gedanken und packte seine Sachen und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Die Schule war beinahe leer, weil fast alle Schüler und Lehrer schon gegangen waren. Außer Iriguchi und Deguchi-mi, sie waren alleine in der Schule. Iriguchi musste im Lehrerzimmer noch einige Unterlagen durch gehen und Deguchi-mi ging noch auf die Toilette und entledigte sich der Chemikalie, die sie zuvor in zwei Lunchpakete schüttete. Das Toilettenwasser färbte sich in eine pechschwarze Masse, die total zäh aussah. Deguchi-mi spülte die Substanz herunter und verließ die Toilette schlagartig und ging nach Hause. Iriguchi war auch fertig geworden und schloss das Lehrerzimmer noch ab, dann machte Iriguchi sich auf dem nach Hause weg.


	4. Verwunderung (Teil 1)- Chapter 3

**Verwunderung ( Teil 1 )**

**Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit gefunden um weiter zu schreiben. Es war aus zeitlichen gründen mir nicht möglich die Story weiter zu schreiben. Ich versuche mal etwas aktiver zu werden.**

**- Familienhaus Izumi -**

Konata sitzt am PC und spielt eines ihrer Lieblingsrollenspiele. Sie freute sich so sehr, dass sie sich nicht gestört fühlte durch die Lehrerin, die ihr immer Nachrichten schrieb „Wenn du ohne Hausaufgaben zur Schule kommst, dann musst du mit einer Bestrafung rechnen!". Solche Nachrichten hat sie schnell weg geklickt um in der Quest weiter voran zukommen, weil sie darauf hofft einen wert vollen Gegenstand zu gewinnen.

Die Nacht ist bald vorbei, auch wenn sie etwas stürmisch gewesen ist. Aber Konata hatte vor allem dem nichts mitbekommen, weil sie zu sehr gefesselt war von ihrem Rollenspiel. Als die Quest ihr ende in Sicht war, brach plötzlich die Verbindung zum Server ab und Konata war so verärgert darüber, dass sie ohne Zähne zu putzen ins Bett gehen wollte, aber als sie flüchtig auf die Uhr schaute, bemerkte sie, dass sie schon vor einer Stunde gehen musste, da die Schule in 20 Minuten beginnen wird.

Hecktisch packte sie ihre Schulsachen zusammen und bemerkte nicht, dass sie ihre Sammlung an Mangas einpackte. 2 Minuten später rannte sie aus der Eingangstüre raus.

**- Zuhause von Deguchi-mi -**

Deguchi-mi konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen, weil sie ihr Gefäß mit der Chemikalie suchte. Sie war total außer sich vor Wut und hat völlig vergessen, dass sie sich von der Chemikalie entledigt hatte. Sie suchte und suchte. Aber sie fand diese nicht. Frustriert sah sie zum Wecker, der schon laut und Ohren betäubend klingelte. Sie ging mit stampfenden und schweren Füßen zum Wecker, nahm hin und warf diesen aus dem Fenster, welches noch fest verschlossen war. Man hörte ein lautes klirren. Das Fenster hatte ein Loch, welches beachtlich groß ist und es liegen viele Glassplitter auf dem Boden im Vorgarten. Deguchi-mi machte sich fertig um zur Schule zu gehen.

**- In der Schule -**

Deguchi-mi ist kaum im Klassenzimmer erschienen, da fängt sie wieder an ihr Schultisch zu putzen. Während sie dieser Tätigkeit nach kam, kam ihr ein Gedanke, der sie an gestern auf der Mädchentoilette erinnerte, hoch. Plötzlich hatte sie wieder ihr gemeines Grinsen im Mundwinkel und setzte sich auf ihren frisch geputzten Stuhl. Sie saß wie eine Skulptur am Platz, aber sie wartete nur auf eine bestimmte Person.

Die Lehrerin kam herein und alle Schüler begrüßten sie. Kuroi fängt mit der Anwesenheitsliste an. Als sie die Liste durch hatte, kam Konata herein und zeigte ihre schauspielerische Kunst. Sie redet sehr schnell, wie ein nicht aufhörender Wasserahn, der nicht abstellbar ist, und sie schwenkte ihre Arme hin und her. Aber die Lehrerin sagte nur laut stark einige Worte und unterbrach damit diese Redekunst von Konata.

Als Konata auf ihren Platz sich nieder gelassen hatte, fing die Lehrerin an ihren trockenen Stoff runter zu rasseln. Alle Schüler schrieben ihre Notizblöcke voll außer Deguchi-mi und Konata. Konata ist nach 10 Minuten Unterricht eingeschlafen und hat eine niedliche Blase in der Nase, die beim Ausatmen groß und einatmen kleiner wurde. Deguchi-mi hingegen sah nur verbittert zu Konata hinüber, weil ihre Chemikalie bei ihr einfach keine Wirkung zeigt. Sie dachte, dass die Wirkung nach einer Nacht sich hätte zeigen müssen, aber nichts tat sich. Aber dies soll nicht so tragisch sein, denn Deguchi-mi hatte ja zwei Schüler mit dieser Chemikalie vergiftet.

Einige Zeit verging als plötzlich die Klingel ertönte und somit den Schülern signalisierte, dass endlich Pause ist. Deguchi-mi rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer, als sie die Schulklingel vernahm. Kaum zwei Minuten später kam sie am Klassenraum, wo Minami Unterricht hat, an. Sie wartete geduldig darauf, dass endlich Schüler die Türen öffnen und aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmten. Nach einer kurzen warte Zeit öffneten sich nun endlich die Klassenzimmertüren. Deguchi-mi schaute ins Klassenzimmer und sah, dass Minami sehr komisch aussah. Man hörte wie sich zwei Hände aneinander rieben, dass waren die Hände von Deguchi-mi, die sich freute, dass die Chemikalie wenigstens bei ihr wirkte.

Minami ist blass im Gesicht und hat totale Schweißausbrüche am ganzen Körper. Sie rieb sich die Schenkel aneinander und mit ihren Händen rieb sie sich an ihren Oberarmen, als hätte sie vor irgendetwas Angst. Minami ließ komische Geräusche von sich, die anscheinend nicht sehr laut waren, da keine Mitschüler diese Klänge hörten. Als Minami zur Tafel schaute sah sie etwas merkwürdiges. Sie konnte es nicht genau erkennen, sondern nur einen dunklen Schatten, der sich bewegte. Dieser besagte Schatten näherte sich Minami. Er kam immer näher, näher und näher. Plötzlich lag eine Hand auf Minami 's Schulter. Minami schaute langsam zur Schulter und entlang der Hand zum Arm und dann zum Kopf und sah Yutaka hinter ihr stehend. Yutaka sah besorgt aus „ Was ist los Minami ? Bist du krank oder fühlst du dich nicht gut ?", fragte Yutaka besorgt. Sie erwiderte „ Mir ist ganz komisch. Mir ist so verdammt kalt, Kopfschmerzen und diese Schweißausbrüche lassen mir keine Ruhe! Ich fühle mich schon seit heute früh so unwohl. Aber erst in der Schule wurde es so extrem.". Yutaka schlug ihr vor ins Krankenzimmer zu gehen und sich dort hinlegen. Minami konnte sich kaum bewegen, als wäre ihr gesamter Körper aus Stein. Yutaka stützte Minami und beide machten sich auf den weg zum Krankenzimmer.

Deguchi-mi folgte den beiden unauffällig und hatte ihr gemeines lächeln im Gesicht, was die anderen Schüler zum Gruseln fanden. Aber von den Gesichtsausdrücken der anderen Schülern bekam Deguchi-mi nichts mit, weil sie zu beschäftigt war den beiden zu folgen.

Yutaka war erleichtert als sie das Krankenzimmer erreichten. Sie schilderte der Krankenpflegerin was mit Minami los ist. Aber die Krankenpflegerin hatte solche Symptome noch nie gesehen, jedenfalls nicht in solch einer Kombination. Sie gab Minami Schlaftabletten und nach kürzester Zeit schlief Minami ein. Minami sah nur noch ganz verschwommen Yutaka aus dem Krankenzimmer gehen, da die Schulklingel wieder ertönte.

**- Traum von Minami -**

„Wo bin ich hier ? Es ist so kalt hier und warum ist alles so verschwommen ?". Sie ging einige Schritte durch eine seltsame Landschaft, die sie noch nie so jemals gesehen hatte. Die Landschaft sah aus wie das Klassenzimmer, aber es war nur ein Raum ohne Stühle, ohne Fenster und ohne Tafel. Alles was sie nur sah war Wandschriften, die zunächst keinen Sinn ergaben. Diese waren zu sehr verwischt um Wörter daraus zu machen. „Was haben diese Wandmalereien zu bedeuten?" dachte Minami. Plötzlich tauchte wieder dieser Merkwürdige Schatten auf, den sie zuvor im Klassenzimmer gesehen hatte. Aber nun war dieser Schatten nicht mehr so Plastisch, sondern sie konnte jetzt mehr erkennen, als nur die Umrisse. Sie hatte fürchterliche Angst vor dieses Geschöpf, aber sie konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. „Eine schwarze Rocker-Jacke mit einer schwarzen Hose" sagte Minami. Die Hose hatte lauter aufgedruckter Totenköpfe mit flammen drauf. Außerdem hatte es einen durchtrainierten Körper, den man durch die offene wehende Jacke sehen konnte. Aber den Kopf konnte sie nicht erkennen, sondern nur leuchtende grüne Augen, die stechend sind.

– **Fortsetzung folgt – **

**Seite 4**


End file.
